Hayley's Gig
by pkdisrupter
Summary: Caroline was sick and tired of being used as bait. And shouldn't this, at least, be Hayley's gig now?


Title: Hayley's Gig

Author: pkdisrupter

Summary: Caroline was sick and tired of being used as bait. And shouldn't this, at least, be Hayley's gig now?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD or TO.

Rating: T

Vervain burned her raw wrists where the rope dug into her tender flesh as Caroline hung from the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse. She'd tried to stay on her tiptoes for the better part of the day to keep the weight off her aching arms but had finally had to give up. It was better to try to preserve what little strength she had left than fight gravity. Tiredly, she lifted her head and glared at the bastard responsible for her current predicament.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You've got the wrong girl," she ground out. "He's not coming."

"Well, for your sake, girly, I sure hope you're wrong," the tall, dark haired s.o.b said with a lazy grin.

Turning her attention to the slender, nervous looking man who'd been staying out of the way for most of the day, Caroline was genuinely curious. "How come you're helping him? Since when have vampires worked with werewolves?"

Snorting, the tall, smug bastard actually rolled his eyes at her. "That's rich, coming from you, girly. Didn't you used to date one of my kind?"

That caught Caroline's attention. Whoever was behind this little escapade, was definitely well informed. Not that her history with Tyler was a big secret, or anything, but for some outsider to know about it, especially as it had been quite some time since they'd broken up, and to know that Tyler was a werewolf... hybrid, whatever. But, if they really were that well informed, shouldn't they also know about the not so new development at New Orleans, as well?

This whole time, she'd been convinced that this was indeed about Klaus. That is who these morons had insisted they were trying to catch, using her as the bait. But what if... what if that was all just some line they'd been feeding her? Could this actually be about her?

The idea of not being the bait but the actual end game, for once, was almost... uplifting for Caroline. Sure, it wouldn't exactly improve her current situation any, but somehow the idea of not being merely the means to an end was preferable to just being the bait for the umpteenth time.

But then, why wait, and why the charade? Why not just kill her already? They hadn't exactly done a stellar job at torturing her, either. Sure, the vervain hurt, and she'd suffered various cuts and bruises and a broken arm when they'd captured her, but those had long since healed. Besides all that, they'd pretty much just taunted her with what they would do to her if Klaus didn't show up.

Sighing, Caroline let her head drop back down, and faced the facts. She was really sick and tired of being used as bait. Hadn't she filled her quota of this crap ages ago, already? And shouldn't this, at least, be Hayley's gig now? She was the one expecting Klaus' frigging miracle baby. She was the one who was playing house with him in New Orleans. Yeah, not that she'd learned any of this from Klaus himself. Oh, no. Tyler, on the other hand, had been more than happy to spill the beans after his little visit to The Big Easy.

Stopping her train of thought, Caroline silently berated herself. Yet again. Even though she wanted to smack Klaus for whatever reason, he was under no obligation to keep her up to date with what was going on with his life. Just like she wasn't answerable to him about her life. Whatever there might have been between them once upon a time was over the second she made him promise to leave and never come back. She was a mature, responsible adult, and she'd made her decision. So why the hell did it still burn her deep inside? If she was honest with herself, Caroline could admit that most of that fire was caused by Klaus' choice of companion. Why did it have to be the were-bitch? Caroline wanted to think that had it been anybody else, she wouldn't have to lecture herself to just let it go, already.

The grumbling of her stomach effectively interrupted her ruminations. She was getting really thirsty. Licking her dry lips, Caroline wondered what time it was, anyway, and whether anyone would be missing her by now. Though, even if they were, they wouldn't know where to start looking for her. Heck, she had no idea who the idiots who'd captured her were.

Lifting her head again, she noticed that for the first time her captors appeared to be losing their calm. The big guy who'd done all of the talking so far, was checking his phone, looking displeased.

Glancing at Caroline, he addressed his silent companion, loud enough for Caroline to hear him. "Maybe Klaus needs a little incentive, to get him to take some time off his busy schedule."

Mentally Caroline braced herself for whatever they'd come up with. It was beginning to feel like familiar territory, until now things had definitely been unusually cushy for these types of situations. But before her imagination had the chance to go full speed ahead, there was an almost bored, but definitely familiar, voice coming from the doorway.

"No need to exert yourselves, my evening was already wide open."

Relaxing a fraction, Caroline almost smiled at the startled look on the tall bastard's face as he swiveled towards the new arrival.

Narrowing his eyes, the werewolf looked Klaus up and down, and Caroline got the impression that he was almost disappointed with what he saw. Obviously, he hadn't met Klaus before. If he had, he'd know that Klaus' actions spoke far louder than his outward appearance might at first suggest.

Though the werewolf didn't move, his vampire accomplice flashed next to Caroline as soon as Klaus made his presence known.

Taking her eyes off the Original, Caroline glanced at the lithe vampire beside her. She could've sworn the vampire looked nervous, and... was he perspiring? His upper lip was definitely glistening, so unless the vampire was somehow drooling upwards, Klaus had definitely made an impression on him. Or, maybe he was just smarter than his friend.

"Took your sweet time getting here." The werewolf slowly pocketed his phone and nodded towards Caroline. "I was told this one was important to you."

Not taking his eyes off the man, Klaus tilted his head in pretend curiosity. "And what else did she tell you, Earl? You don't mind if I call you Earl, do you? I feel as if I already know you."

Though the knowledge of where Klaus must've learned of his identity, gave him pause, to his credit, Earl only blinked at the revelation.

"She told me many things, Niklaus."

If Earl hoped the name would get some kind of reaction out of Klaus, he was destined to be disappointed.

Smiling, Klaus looked almost sincere. "Why don't we save everybody's time, and cut to the chase. You let Caroline go, and I'll make your deaths quick and, fairly painless."

"Funny." Earl smiled at Klaus in kind. "I made a promise that you'd get to watch her die, before you do."

Chuckling, Klaus shook his head in mock amusement. "Ah, of course she'd neglect to mention that I'm not quite that easy to dispose of. But don't feel bad, mate. You're not the first she's used for her own agenda. And you're not the only one she's sacrificed while playing her petty, little games."

For the first time, something other than arrogant certainty flashed through Earl's eyes.

"Oh, if you're expecting help from your witch friend outside, I wouldn't hold my breath, mate."

No one did the smug bastard grin better than a taunting Klaus. Caroline really hated that damn grin, though right now she didn't mind it so much.

For a breathless moment Caroline thought that Klaus had succeeded in riling Earl up enough for him to attack Klaus, but with visible effort, the werewolf reigned himself in. Something shifted in his eyes, and the certainty of success was replaced with the certainty of how things would inevitably end. Nodding to himself in grim acceptance, Earl gave a quick glance at his vampire accomplice before turning back to Klaus.

"I hear you want her heart."

As soon as the words left the werewolf's lips, the silent vampire plunged his hand through Caroline's chest.

...

Three days earlier

Massaging her protruding belly gently, Hayley wandered around the mansion, bored. She wasn't allowed to go outside, and being cooped up inside for all these months would drive anybody to the brink of insanity.

"I can't wait to get you out, little one, maybe then I'll be allowed out of my prison," she murmured. Her back had been killing her lately, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her feet. "Just a few more weeks..." she repeated her mantra for the umpteenth time.

Arriving at Klaus' door, Hayley paused for a moment. There were only a handful of rooms in the house she wasn't allowed to roam freely. Klaus' quarters were among them which, naturally, made her want to take a peek. She was alone in the house, for once, while the Originals were out trying to solve yet another crisis. Who would ever know? And who knew what secrets she might learn? Knowledge was power, after all, she mused to herself, her mind already made up.

Turning the doorknob, Hayley wasn't too surprised to learn that the door was locked. It would take no effort to break the lock, of course, but Hayley valued her neck. It would be best to leave the bedroom door be, but the door to the adjacent room might work. Not daring to break that lock either, she flashed to her own room to fetch a lock pick. It took a little longer than usual, but in reasonably short amount of time she had the door opened.

Straining her ears to make sure that she was still alone in the house, Hayley contemplated the door that was slightly ajar. It wasn't too late to change her mind. Then again, she was hardly ever left alone. Who knew when she'd get a chance like this again?

The large, bare room wasn't what Hayley had anticipated. She'd expected the room to be Klaus' private library or a living room of sorts. Instead, the room appeared to be unused. The walls were painted light sage green and the windows were covered by gauze curtains. There was no furniture. Only two framed photos on the white, ornate mantel.

Narrowing her eyes Hayley stepped closer to get a better look.

Faced with the beaming smile of one Caroline Forbes in the first photo caused Hayley's lips purse tightly in an angry frown. The second photo was, if possible, even worse. Sheriff Forbes looked back at her with an uncharacteristically serene smile on her face.

Balling her fists tightly, Hayley shook with the urge to hurl the pictures against the wall in a fit of genuine rage. She might've gotten over the picture of Caroline, but if Klaus had the picture of her mother here, it could only mean one thing.

Taking deep, harsh breaths to calm herself down, Hayley turned to look at the bare room again. She could feel the sage walls mocking her and her plans. This room was for waiting for Caroline Forbes. No matter how Hayley had tried to fit in with the Original family, how much she thought she'd succeeded in becoming a part of them, this... this revealed without a doubt the giant flaw in her plan. Sure, she knew Klaus didn't care for her any more than she cared for him, but she'd been fairly confident that once the baby was born in just a few weeks time there'd still be a place for her in this house, with this family. But if this was Klaus' endgame... There was no love lost between her and Caroline, and if Caroline ever claimed this room, there was no doubt in Hayley's mind that she would not be allowed to remain in the house. She could already see all of her hard work to become a part of this powerful family disappear into thin air. Everything she had suffered to get there, all of her scheming... all for nothing. All because Klaus was a damn fool. Because of that bitch who always seemed to stand in her way.

...

Caroline didn't have time to react, not that there was anything she could have done, before the pain hit her. She could feel the fingers squeezing her heart, and all she could think through the agonizing pain was, this wasn't supposed to be how it would end for her. She had faced, and survived, so much, and now she was going to die because these two idiots were too stupid to get their facts straight and had grabbed her instead of Hayley.

Through her tears she could see Klaus in the middle of the warehouse. It wasn't much a of a consolation but if this was it for her, then at least she knew she wouldn't be the only one checking out today. Klaus would make sure of it.

...

Earlier that day

The picture of a bruised and unconscious Caroline hanging from the ceiling was burned into Klaus' mind as he turned off his phone. It would take him a few hours to get to her, but first he needed to question the one responsible. For there was no doubt in his mind who was behind this attack.

Hayley wasn't exactly ready to put up a fight, heavily pregnant as she was, when Klaus hurled her into one of the cells in the basement.

"I know you're not stupid enough to think you could actually have me killed, so I must assume this whole pathetic plan is to get rid of Caroline for whatever reason."

The plan had been not to have anyone connect her with it, but somehow Klaus had figured it out. Unless he was just fishing, hoping she'd slip up and reveal something? Making sure her voice didn't waiver, Hayley looked Klaus straight in the eyes. "Caroline? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you really think that I don't know what goes on inside my own home, Hayley dear?"

Though she did her best to appear unaffected, his soft voice caused shivers run down Hayley's back in dread. When Klaus was throwing one of his infamous temper tantrums he was terrifying. But when he was quiet and in control, was when he was at his most dangerous.

"I'm not sure what you're..."

"Did you really think I wouldn't smell your stench the second I entered my rooms?" Klaus continued as if she hadn't spoken at all.

Running a finger down the side of her face almost tenderly, Klaus stared into her slowly panicking eyes. "I have tolerated your presence for my brother's sake. You've mistaken my leniency towards my family for endorsement of yourself." Sighing, Klaus dropped his hand. "I've never understood Elijah's taste in women. Perhaps it is a form of masochism, or mommy issues, and considering our dear, departed mother, one could almost forgive him." The smile Klaus gave her twisted Hayley's stomach. "You, on the other hand, are a completely different matter."

Wrapping her arms protectively around her middle, Hayley backed down a few steps from him. "You can't hurt me, Klaus. You wouldn't endanger our baby."

"No. I can't compel you since you're on vervain, and I don't have the time it would take to drain you of it, but I assure you, I can hurt you. And you will tell me everything I want to know."

For every slow step Hayley took backwards, Klaus advanced, the twisted smile long since wiped from his face. "I've been around for a thousand years, Hayley, and I've learned a few things. Believe me, there are worse things than death. But don't worry, none of them will be of any danger to the baby..."

...

Faster than even Caroline's vampire eyesight could follow, Klaus was behind the vampire who was about to pull her heart out. Before anyone could even blink Klaus' hand was plunged through the slender vampire's back and he'd ripped out his heart, instead. For one horrible moment, Caroline was afraid that as her assailant went down, his death grip would pull her heart along with him. But then Klaus' other hand grabbed the dead man's wrist, prying his hand carefully, if not rather painfully, out of her chest.

Somewhere at the back of her mind Caroline wondered why the werewolf hadn't attacked them yet. Yes, everything had happened in the matter of mere seconds, but surely he should be on them already.

And that's when she heard it. The sickening sound of bones breaking. Looking past Klaus, she could see the man, Earl, shifting into a huge black wolf. She'd never seen anyone shift quite as fast as he did. With Tyler, it had always seemed to take painful hours.

And then suddenly, there were two wolves.

She hadn't even realized that Klaus had shifted, as well.

Great. She was a lone vampire locked in with two werewolves. Well, a werewolf and a hybrid. Didn't improve her odds any. And she already had a gaping hole in her chest.

Looking up at the ropes tying her to the ceiling, Caroline tried again to pull at them, hissing in pain as the vervain burned her hands. She didn't succeed any better than the previous times she'd tried earlier that day. She wasn't going anywhere until someone, hopefully Klaus, came and cut her loose.

Keeping a careful eye on the two wolves savagely fighting each other, Caroline hoped they'd keep their distance. The last thing she needed was to be bitten on top of everything else.

The fight was brutal. Savage growling. Whimpers of pain. Sharp teeth tearing into flesh. Blood. So much blood.

A couple of alarming times, the black wolf got within biting distance from her, only to be pulled away by the other, sandy colored wolf.

And then, it was over. The sandy colored wolf released his teeth from the black wolf's throat, tossing the dead wolf aside. Limping slightly, the remaining wolf turned to look at Caroline.

Swallowing nervously, Caroline prepared to at least try to pull herself up along the ropes, though she didn't really harbour any illusions in regards to her speed in her current condition against Klaus' wolf. Still, she wouldn't just wait docilely for him to attack.

Before she had time to even try to swing her legs up, the wolf lowered his head and slowly, carefully, limped towards her, all the while looking her straight in the eyes. His tale wagged, just a bit.

The wolf stopped in front of her and whined a little, sniffing at her feet carefully.

Slowly releasing the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, Caroline relaxed just a smidgen.

"There's a good wolf," she whispered, not daring to take her eyes off the beast. She felt a bit foolish as she had no way of knowing if Klaus understood her in his current form, but she felt compelled to keep talking. "You're not going to bite me, are you? 'Cause that would kinda defeat the whole saving me bit just now."

At her voice, the wolf tilted his head a little to the side before lying down at her feet.

"Umm, Klaus..." Caroline swallowed carefully. "Maybe you could, you know, shift back and then you could cut me loose..."

The wolf turned to gingerly lick his wounds, before resting his head between his front legs.

Closing her eyes in frustration, Caroline tried to think of what to do. She'd lost plenty of blood, and she hadn't fed since that morning. She didn't appear to be in danger from Klaus' wolf, and her wounds wouldn't kill her, but she was in pain and she was hungry, and she really just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, until Klaus shifted back, she was stuck.

...

Her arms were on fire.

With a start, Caroline woke up and realised that she was on a cold, concrete floor, being held by Klaus. Her arms only felt like they were on fire, since she'd fallen asleep and hung from her wrists for who knew how long.

"You're all right, sweetheart. You're all right," Klaus whispered, holding her in his arms. Biting on his own wrist, he offered her his blood. "Here you go, love, have at it."

He hadn't even finished talking before Caroline grabbed his arm and bit down. She was starving.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to change back, sweetheart." Klaus gently smoothed down her hair as she fed greedily. "When I'm in my wolf form... I recognized you, I knew you weren't to be harmed, but my thought processes weren't precisely... human. It's... difficult to explain..."

Unclamping her teeth from his wrist for a moment, Caroline shook her head carefully. "I'm free now, and you did just save my life. Again. Trust me, it's all good." Returning back to feeding, she could feel her aches and pains gradually fade.

Satisfied, at long last, Caroline licked the last drops of blood from the corner of her mouth before releasing Klaus' arm.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" His breath in her ear felt incredibly intimate, but soothing.

She nodded sleepily. "Much. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." Pressing a light kiss against her temple, Klaus stood up, lifting her in his arms.

"Klaus, I can walk on my own." Caroline made a move to slide down, only to have him tighten his hold on her.

"You were badly injured, and you're tired. Just relax, I won't drop you."

She could see the slight smile on his face as he carried her outside towards his car. Setting her down while he opened the door, he then helped her inside. She felt like a newborn kitten being taken care of by its mother. But honestly, right then, she didn't feel much stronger than a day old kitten, so she bit her lip, and swallowed any protests she felt she should be making.

They had barely began driving when she fell asleep.

...

Two weeks later

"Care, there's a delivery for you!" Elena hollered from the door on her way out to meet Damon.

Curious, Caroline signed the clipboard shoved towards her and took the surprisingly weighty box from the delivery guy. Slowly shutting the door behind her, Caroline eyed the innocuous-looking package suspiciously.

She smelled blood.

There was no return address, but she definitely recognized the handwriting on the package. Biting her lip, Caroline wasn't entirely certain she wanted to open her surprise gift. Knowing Klaus... well, in truth, she already had a suspicion of what he may have sent her, on this day of all days.

On their drive back that night, she had woken up shortly before they'd reached her dorm. During that brief drive, they'd exchanged information on what had happened before, which in her case had been woefully little. His side of the story had been much more illuminating.

She'd been too tired to get properly riled up that night, but she'd more than made up for it the next day. Elena swore she'd never seen Caroline lose her cool quite as thoroughly before. But that night, Caroline and Klaus had talked, resolved some things between them, and Caroline felt much more comfortable with whatever undeniable connection they appeared to continue to have between them. And, he'd vowed to take make sure she'd never be put through that same situation again, certainly not by Hayley.

Shaking herself out of her reminiscing, Caroline finally peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a plastic container. Taking a deep breath, she ripped open the lid.

A heart. A human heart.

Caroline didn't need to read the attached note to know whose heart she was looking at.

Idly, she wondered if her lack of revulsion over Klaus' macabre gift was an indication of her lack of humanity, or something. Did the fact that she was, well, not glad, but not exactly sad, either, make her a bad person? Or, was she allowed to just be glad to be alive, with no guilt attached to the fact?

Picking up Klaus' note, she found no such moral quandaries there.

'I thought it only poetic justice that you should have hers. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart.'


End file.
